


Trying Something New

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sexual Content, Shibari, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione is always up for trying new things.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you xxdustnight88 for looking this over. I hope everyone enjoys this smut.
> 
> This fic was also written for the following events:  
> Rare HP Bingo Square O2: Marcus Flint  
> Hermione's Haven Bingo Square N1: shibari   
> Melting Pot's Tropes and Fandoms: PWP
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe. They belong to their respective owner. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

“Can we try something new?” Marcus had asked that night in bed.

Hermione, always up for a new challenge, agreed. 

“You trust me?” 

“You know I do,” she had murmured. The second Marcus had presented the rope, her heart had started to race. When he explained that he had been learning shibari during his late-night outings, excitement pulsed through her veins.

Marcus tied one last knot and looked at her. “How does that feel?”

Hermione flexed her arm against the rope. She was bound from wrist to elbow in a thick rope cuff that was carefully knotted every four or five wraps. It was snug, but not too tight. “Good,” she murmured. 

“Can I do your other arm?” Marcus asked, his eyes gazing into hers.

Licking her lips, Hermione nodded. She held it out for him, watching as Marcus carefully began to wrap the rope around her arm. He finished up in a few moments, and her second arm resembled the first.

“What do you think?”

“It feels good,” Hermione said, grinning at him reassuringly. “We can keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Tie me up, Marcus,” Hermione half-demanded, looking at him firmly.

Taking a deep breath, Marcus grabbed the larger rope. He began to work on the chest harness. When he was done, it would resemble something of a rope corset.

Hermione tried not to fidget as Marcus worked. She attempted to keep her breathing even, but as Marcus worked, the sensations of his fingers and the rope brushing her skin began to tease her more and more. She could feel herself growing more aroused as he worked. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, not wanting to distract Marcus. 

After a few minutes, Marcus eventually pulled back and surveyed his work. There were four carefully knotted and aligned wraps above her nipples, two of which also crossed and went around the back of her shoulders - tight, but not too tight. Then there were six wraps starting just under her nipples, carefully woven and knotted and pulled snug, and then the long tails of the rope criss-crossed behind her back, around her hips, and down around her thighs before being tied back up at her chest.

“Marcus,” she moaned.

He ran his hands over the ropes and her skin lightly, grinning. “How does that feel, love?”

“Good,” Hermione said, her voice breathy. 

He arched a brow. “That good?”

“Marcus, I… I know you want to keep going, but I need…” she trailed off, blushing.

“Tell me, little witch, what do you need?”

“I need you to touch me,” she said, looking at him pleadingly. 

Marcus grinned. He lay her back on the bed and spread her legs. "You're mine, Hermione," Marcus said possessively, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her inner thigh. He kissed once more, closer to her centre. "Say it."

"Yours," Hermione said breathlessly. "I'm yours, Marcus. Always, yours."

Marcus’s tongue darted out, sliding along her slit before he began to pleasure her. His tongue focused on her clit, licking and sucking at the small nub until Hermione was gasping. His other hand massaged her thigh as he lapped at her, slipping his tongue inside of her occasionally to take her juices.

"Marcus," Hermione whimpered. "Gods, love." She screwed her eyes shut, pressing against her bonds. “More," she begged. "Please." Her body was tight and she knew at any moment she'd come.

Taking mercy on her pleading, Marcus moved his hand from her thigh. He slipped two fingers inside of her, moving them slightly as his tongue swirled around her clit. Hermione's thighs tensed and he knew that she was close. His fingers slid in and out of her, teasing her as he sucked on her clit.

"Marcus," Hermione gasped, feeling her body tense. Her nipples tightened and her thighs ached from the buildup of tension. She came, crying out his name over and over. Her hips bucked as she writhed against his face as he withdrew his fingers from her, lapping at her cunt. She rode out her orgasm, chest heaving as she continued to say his name. Finally, her body calmed and she leant back. “Fuck me, Marcus?”

“Let me untie you first.” 

“No, take me like this,” Hermione countered. “Fuck me.”

Marcus licked his lips. “Let me know if it’s too much.” His cock was straining against his pants. He quickly divested himself of his clothing and then placed himself between her legs. He slowly entered her, groaning as her wet tightness took his cock. 

“Yessss,” Hermione hissed. “Come on, Marcus.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement. He began to thrust, slowly at first, and then it built up. Her small chants and whispers slowly grew into moans, and he felt himself grow closer and closer to coming.

“Yes, Marcus, yes!” she cried out as he hit that deep spot inside of her. She wriggled, wishing she could touch him. 

The sight of her straining against his ropes sent a thrill of pleasure through him. He groaned, reaching down and teasing her clit. After a few moments, he could see that she was going to come again.

“Marcus, yes!” she cried out, her orgasm washing over her once more. “Yes, yes!” The feel of her coming on his cock, while straining against the restraints, was too much.

Marcus couldn’t hold back any longer, his release claiming him. He thrust into her, emptying his seed with a groan. 

“Yes, Marcus,” she murmured, trying to sit up to kiss him, but she couldn’t. Leaning down, Marcus kissed her tenderly, before pulling away. 

“Hermione, love, you good?” Marcus asked, pulling out of her. 

“So good,” she murmured happily. “Thoroughly fucked.”

Marcus laughed. “Hold still, and breathe deeply.” He began to work on untying her. He was slow, careful not to pull on any of the ropes or hurt her. 

“Love you, Marcus,” Hermione murmured, looking at him lovingly. 

He grinned. “Love you too, little witch.”

He eased the ropes off her body, and once he was done, he dropped the pile of ropes over the side of the bed. “Do you need anything?”

“Maybe a glass of water,” she murmured.

Marcus laughed. “Yes, you were quite vocal.”

She grinned. “Couldn’t help it.” 

Marcus left the room, reappearing a few moments later with a glass of water. Hermione took it, eagerly drinking it down. “Thanks,” she said quietly. 

“You should lay down,” Marcus encouraged. 

“Only if you snuggle with me,” she countered.

“You drive a hard bargain, little witch, but I will.” Grinning, Marcus helped her under the covers and slipped under to join her. Kissing her temple, he held her until they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
